


Kiss the Pain Away

by vanillarara



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Very short Drabble, late post haaa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1769137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillarara/pseuds/vanillarara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's another normal day in the Karasuno High School's Volleyball Club. Tosses here, spikes there, the ball flying everywhere. And of course the day won't be over without Hinata receiving the ball with his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss the Pain Away

**Author's Note:**

> Idk guys. I just suddenly thought of 'kiss it away' or smth and just wanted to make a fanfic lol It's not much but still please enjoy this drabble ^^
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu!

It's another normal day in the Karasuno High School's Volleyball Club. Tosses here, spikes there, the ball flying everywhere. And of course the day won't be over without Hinata receiving the ball with his face.

"Ughhhh hurts..."

"Hinata you idiot how many times do I have to tell you you can't receive with your face!" and Kageyama shouting at him, yes.

Comes Tsukishima and Yamaguchi the latter commenting "looks painful!"

"It's because your toss is so powerful as always hmp!" shouts Hinata stomping off to Suga-san's side of the court to ask some ice for his throbing face.

 _'Looks really painful'_  thought Tsukishima already planning to talk to the shorter middle blocker later. Or should he say his boyfriend? His lover?

Even though it's not that obvious, he and Hinata started to date just a few weeks ago. He's not really expressive so their senpais only notice the prolonged stares he gives the shortie's back. Not even Yamaguchi notice their smiles when they banter even though they're always together. Only the 'Shouyou' that sometimes slips from his mouth forgetting that his best friend still doesn't know.

Of course they plan to tell the team. Especially Kageyama and Yamaguchi given that they're best friends but they just can't get the right timing. They're always busy practicing and the walk back home they always spend it chatting about random things that they always forget to. Anyways, yeah. They're dating. And he seriously want to go to his lover's side now to check he's okay since his face is still so red.  _'Shouyou...'_

* * *

After the practice Hinata has been asked by Daichi-san to do the cleaning up since the third and second years are busy and that he can just choose anybody to work with. And he chooses Tsukishima immediately saying he always skips.

"Shouyou." Kei calls him after they have finished cleaning and now putting the cleaning materials away.

"Hmm?"

"Does it still hurt? asks the bespectacled boy.

Hinata just tilts his head as if saying "what are you talking about?"

"This, dammit. Does it hurt?" Kei points to Shouyou's forehead.

"Ahhh yeah a little bit... Hmmm won't you kiss the pain away?"

"Haahhh?! Will the pain really go away if I kiss it?"

"We won't know if you don't try right?"

"Ughh alright already."

After kissing his forehead, Kei asks if it still hurts somewhere.

"uhhhh here..." Shouyou then points to his right cheek and after that his left one.

"here too..." now he points to his lips.

"You're already making fun of me. I'm sure your lips doesn't even hurt a bit."

"Hey! The ball hit my whole face so it's reasonable that my lips hurt too!"

"Haii, haii" replies Kei with that gentle voice of his.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah that's it. I told you it wasn't that much and I know it's horrible :3 Well thanks for reading anyways!


End file.
